My Sin
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: When tragity strikes Kagome and her new family are pushed to move from their town, how will everyone adjust to them coming back after a decade of being gone, to the changes in the children they knew as kids and the rumors of what happened that fateful day
1. What Happened To Promises

(I feel so bad for what I'm about to do :[ )

_****Whoo, you guys thank genial hinata if you see her, or pass her through the internet, she spell checked this entire chapter, b/c i was too lazy too when i first posted it, i swear she's an angel***_

*Disclaimer i dont own naruto or inuyasha

* * *

**CH1**

**"What Happened To Promises..."**

~*~~*~

_**"Some say bad things happen for a reason..."**_

_~*~~*~_

"Kagome!"

"Souta?"

"Kagome, do you remember the nice man and lady who came by yesterday with the little boy around our age?" Souta, a small, dark-haired boy asked, pulling lightly on Kagome's fingers, guiding her towards the back of the room, away from the other children.

"Who do you mean, Souta?" Kagome asked her small eyebrows knitting together in confusion

"You know!" Souta said in an exasperated tone. "The lady with the red hair and the really cool looking blond man." Kagome gave her twin brother a blank look. "They were carrying around a little blond haired boy around our age. He was snoring the entire time!" Souta sighed, hitting himself in the face when Kagome just continued to stare. "Ahh! He was bothering old lady Kaede about soup...or...something."

"OH!" Kagome exclaimed snapping her small fingers. "The boy who was asking her about Ramen! When she told him we didn't have any, for the fifth time, he called her a hag and went back to sleep." Kagome tilted her head a bit at Souta. "Hey, now that I think about it, he seemed kind of mean, didn't he?"

"Uh sure, anyways, Kaede said that they've been looking for us ever since mom and dad..." Souta trailed off, shaking his head slightly before looking back up at her with wide happy eyes. "Point is, they're gonna adopt us!" Souta hugged his sister around the neck.

"Really?! Souta that's so exciting!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down with her brother.

"Yeah they're coming to take us tomorrow!"

~*~~*~

_**"..Be it fate or an act of god..."**_

~*~~*

"Souta, Kagome, Naruto, your father's gonna be home any second, and then we can go on our picnic" A sweet woman with bright red hair said, ruffling the hair of the two bored looking little boys on either side of her

"But mommy, When Uncle Minato gets home from work he always looks so tired" Little seven year old Kagome complained, from her spot at the door where she was peering out the window

"Now honey, we adopted you and Souta, you're now our children, you should call us mommy and daddy" Kushina said, standing up from where she sat on the stairs between the two small boys and walking to stand behind her daughter

"But mommy, you said Uncle Minato was my really mommy's half brother, so that would make him my half Uncle, so since he adopted me, doesn't that make him my full uncle, and not my daddy?" Kagome asked, turning to Kushina with a small frown marring her features

Kushina laughed picking up Kagome and hugging her "And who told you that?"

"No one did" Kagome said proudly, putting her hands on her hips "I figured it out all by myself" Kagome said smiling like she'd just said the smartest thing in the world

Kushina laughed again at her sweet innocent daughter "No, Kagome, see, to be a daddy or mommy means that they're one of the closest people to you, that take care of you and love you very much, right?"Kushina said seeing Kagome nodded her head slowly

"But doesn't an Uncle do the same thing?" Souta asked pulling on Kushina's hand

"Well not really, you wouldn't usually see an uncle as much as you would a daddy, so you would love a daddy more because you see them more, and they take care of you and live with you" Kushina said, trying to explain to her small children

"Mommy, daddy's here!" Naruto said excitedly from the window, making Souta rush to join him and Kagome squirm out of her mother's arms to greet their father at the door

"Daddy!!" Kagome, Souta, and Naruto screamed at the blond man walking through the door, attaching themselves to his legs

"Whoa, what's up with the kids?" Minato asked sending his wife a cursory glance

"I was explaining the difference between an uncle and a daddy" Kushina said smiling at him

Minato laughed rubbing Kagome's head "It took you over a month to finally teach her that one, eh?"

~*~~*~

_**"..But in the end..."**_

~*~~*~

"Happy Birthday Kagome and Souta!" a small group of children and adults yelled

"Okay now blow out the candles and smile for mommy" Minato said setting a large cake with eight candles on the picnic table and moving to sit with the other older males, while his wife took pictures

*Foosh*

"Souta," Kagome said pouting at her slightly younger twin brother "Not fair, you blew out all the candles before I could even get one!"

"Now, now Kagome" Kushina said, taking out a knife and cutting the cake into squares, while Souta just blew raspberries at Kagome "No need to fight, you can just open your presents first" Kushina said grinning at two of her children and handing them a slice of cake

"Hah" Kagome said smugly, ripping into her frosting cover piece, Souta just gave her a slightly suspicious look and proceeded to stuff his face as well

"Naruto! Cake!" Kushina yelled, hearing a high pitched whine in return "Naruto, you can play ninja with Sasuke and your other friends later, but cake time is now!" she yelled back, seeing him send her an almost pained look "Fine but if all the cake is gone by the time-"

"Mom, I want some cake" Naruto said, seeing his mom give him a look "I-I mean mommy, please may I have some cake?" Naruto asked after peering over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening, Souta and Kagome just laughed at him

~*~~*~

_**"..What difference does it make 'who' did it?"**_

~*~~*~

"Ha ha ha, of course I can beat Souta; I'm the fastest runner here!" Kagome said triumphantly, puffing her chest out a bit

"Oh whatever sis" Souta said rolling his eyes at her and laying back down on the grass

"Yeah Souta's right, if anything it's me that's the fastest runner here" Naruto said standing on top of thick root of a nearby tree, raising him a few inches above the others

"Whatever Blondie, you and your sister lose every time to me when we race, there's no way I'd lose to anyone besides Itachi" Sasuke said holding his head up high

"Yeah Naruto! Sasuke's the best and you know it!" two little pink and blond haired girls said at the same time, frowning at each other, right after

"It doesn't matter what you guys think!" Naruto said loudly stomping his foot on the ground "I'm the best and I'm gonna grow up to be superman one day, so ha!"

"Hey are we gonna race today or not?" Kagome asked impatiently, tapping her small foot on the grass

"Yeah let's do teams!" Sakura said, pointing her small finger to the brick house fifty yards away "From the tree to Kagome's house and back"

"Fine I call Sasuke!" Ino yelled, gripping his arm with both of her hands

"You can't be on his team" Naruto said kicking Souta in the leg "Wake up we're about to start"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, pouting at the two boys

"Because" Sasuke said slowly as if it were oblivious "You're a girl"

"Oh?" Sakura questioned looking at Ino

"Yeah, so I'll start picking I choose Sasuke and Kagome!" Naruto said grinning at the other two girls, while Souta just frowned, and layed his head back down in the grass

"What? But Kagome's a girl too!" Ino complained, reattaching herself to Sasuke

"Yeah you just want the fastest runners Naruto!" Sakura said slapping the back of his head

~*~~*~

**_"Either way..."_**

~*~~*~

"Hey Naruto did mommy and daddy ever lie to you?" Kagome asked Naruto, while Souta slept on the opposite side of their room

"Why Kagome?" Naruto asked sitting up groggily and scratching at the marks on his cheeks

"Well because mommy and daddy said they wouldn't leave me and Souta like our old mommy and daddy did" Kagome said frowning, and climbing from her bed and onto his when Naruto pat the space next to him

"Gome-chan, did they say it or promise?" Naruto asked, seeing Kagome frown in the darkness at him

"What's the difference?"

"Well I'm not sure" Naruto said scratching at his spikey blond hair "but I do know that if you promise something you have to keep it no matter what" Naruto said smiling at Kagome

"Who told you that?" Kagome asked tilting her head at him

"Daddy"

"Oh...then I think they promised me" Kagome said grinning back at her brother "Daddy's so cool" Kagome said laying her head against his pillow

"Yeah" Naruto said trying to whisper "You know what Gome-chan, I want to be more like daddy than I do Superman" Naruto said quietly, closing his eyes, and fluffing the covers up around him

"More than Superman?" Kagome asked tiredly, wriggling underneath the covers and yawning

"Yeah, but only a little bit more"

"That's a lot" Kagome said letting her eyes drift closed "Night Naruto"

"Night..Gome..."

~*~~*~

_**"it's us who have to live in the reality left behind..."**_

~*~~*~

"Haha I bet five dollars I can swim farther than you Sasuke" Naruto bragged, to the darker haired boy, gripping the old rope that hung from the thick tree branch that hung above them

"Oh whatever dobe, Kagome can swim circles around you, if she can do that than imagine what I could do" an eight year old Sasuke said, tossing off his shirt and rolling up his pants

"Hey!, are you saying that you're better than me?!" Kagome said in a appalled voice

"Geez Kagome, I already told you this a thousand times, boy are better than girls, remember"

"Nuhuhh, I'm definately the best swimmer here, and all Souta knows how to do is the doggie paddle"

"Hey!" Souta complained, feeling a rain drop fall on his face"It's...raining"

"Man!" Naruto yelled, pulling on his shirt and tossing Sasuke his shoes "we've got to go before mom finds out we left the yard" he said pulling on his bright orange shirt

"Naru-kun, there's no way we'd make it back before we'd get soaked" Kagome said, helping Souta up from his spot on the ground while she looked up at the dark grey clouds visible through the small break in trees surrounding the small lake "We'd need to run and even then we'll be covered in water"

"Well, Itachi told me about a tree that fell around the river when he sesshomaru were haning out, it's supposed to go from one side to the other, and if it's close enough we can make it back to your house before it rains" Sasuke said, slipping on his shoes

"I don't know..." Kagome said chewwing on her bottom lip

"...I think we should at least look for it" Souta said, looking at the others "the worst thing that could happen is that it's not there and we'd have to take the long way"

"okay, Gome, Sou-kun, let's follow Sasuke" Naruto said running with the others through the brush

"Guys!" Sasuke yelled, a few meters ahead "It's here" he said standing infront of a fallen tree, that crossed to both sides of the river

"I don't know" Kagome said, looking uncertainly at the wood

"Here Kagome-chan" Naruto said, climbing onto the log "We'll go first, and I'll hold your hand" Naruto said, standing on the tree, and offering his hand to her

"Well" Kagome said, looking up at the clouds and hearing the growl of thunder rolling in the sky "I guess" Kagome said standing on the wood with Naruto and gripping his hand "Don't let me fall"

"I won't" Naruto said, inching slowly with her across the 'bridge'

"Kagome" Naruto said, nudging her forward a bit, "we're at the end, jump"

'I, I made it' Kagome thought, landing with Naruto on the river's edge

"Sou-kun, Sasuke hurry up" Naruto yelled at the other two, who were almost across the log, as it began raining heavily

"Yeah yeah" Souta said, moving his hair from his face "We're going"

"Gah" Sasuke yelled, slipping near the edge of the river

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, gripping Sasuke's arm and trying to pull him from the river

_"KAGOME!"_

***Splash***

_"SOUTA!"_ Kagome yelled, seeing a big splash "SOUTA!" Kagome screamed

"Kago-" Souta gasped out, falling under the water. "Naruto!" Souta screamed, slamming into a jagged rock

"Souta!" Naruto yelled, trying to pull Sasuke up from where he'd slipped at the edge of the river "Swim up!"

"Souta, hang on!" Kagome yelled at her twin brother, running past Naruto and Sasuke, stretching out her hand towards where Souta had hit the rocks. "I'll pull you out just-!"

"....." Souta said nothing, his body slipping from the rough rocks that held him from sliding further down the river

"Souta?" Kagome said, her eyes tearing up, as she tugged him onto the river's edge "Souta" Kagome whispered, running her small pale hand through Souta's hair "Come on, Sou-kun" Kagome whispered, pulling the rest of his body from the river "It's okay, you can wake up now" Kagome said loudly, her tears mixing with the rain, as she moved his head onto her lap "you can-" Kagome started, running her fingers lightly across his cheek and seeing crimson wash away from his face "You Can't LEAVE ME!" Kagome yelled, hugging his body to her's 'Not like mom and dad did' Kagome thought hearing Naruto and Sasuke run up behind her

_**"...and that's all that should really matter..."**_

"....S-Souta....." a hushed voice whispered. 'Souta why' Kagome thought gripping her pillow and burying her face into it 'Why do I keep dreaming about you? Why didn't I make you promise?' Kagome asked, letting more tears slip

"......Gome-chan?" a small boy said from the other end of the room, tears glittering off the small boy's face ".........are you remembering Souta too?" Naruto asked, seeing her nod her head

"Na-Naruto!" Kagome yelled running from her bed and onto his "Naruto promise me"

"Pro-promise" Naruto paused sniffling "You promise me too" he said holding out a tear covered hand and holding out a finger to her

"I promise," Kagome said locking her pinky around his. 'Don't break your promise,' Kagome thought, seeing Souta's face burn through her mind again. 'I couldn't take losing another brother.'

~*~~*~

_**"...Right?"**_

~*~~*~

* * *

So, I started the point where, souta....well you know,and I had to try and write it 3 different times, I felt like crying for him :(

and I kinda want some magic witch doctor to bring him back (maybe I've just seen the princess and the frog too much) but, the actual story will start up soon

and btw i was basing the first bit of this story on a show my mom watches, so if it sounds similar, don't worry, b/c the plot was going to change in a totaly different way then how 'said show' goes


	2. Maybe Memories

So if you're wondering about the title, I was shuffling through my music on and when I finished writing this ch, it ended on the song Maybe Memories, by the Used (I figured it's an appropriate title for the story) yup :P

*Disclaimer, i don't own inuyasha or naruto

* * *

**CH 2**

**"Maybe Memories"**

"Kagome-chan"

"Uh?"

"Come on, or else we'll miss our stop" Naruto said lightly grabbing her hand and tugging her to the door of the metal beast they were riding "Mom and dad said they'd be waiting for us at the station, and grandpa Jiraya said he'd meet us at home with our stuff" he said, as the train they were riding gave an ear piercing screech, as it came to a stop "We're here"

"yeah" Kagome said, inhaling a deep breath and walking with Naruto and the other faceless strangers that were getting off the train with them

"Kagome, Naruto, my babies!" a loud voice screamed, as a woman with reddish-pink hair bashed into them "I'm so glad you're home!" Kushina said crying a bit as she embraced her children

"Mom" Naruto said, squeezing her back in a tight hug, while Kagome did the same "I've missed this place" Naruto said, looking up at the buildings of his hometown

"Where's dad?" Kagome asked, worried, letting her hands slip between Naruto's and Kushina's, lightly squeezing their hands

"Minato's at home, preparing dinner for us" Kushina said, waving over a taxi "The villager's are going to be surprised to see how handsome you've both become after almost a decade of being gone" Kushina said enthusiastically, moving her children into the car and climbing in with them

"Mom"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto" Kushina said in a stern voice, shoving a large bag into his hands "I want you to look nice" Kushina said, plopping a similar bag into Kagome's hands "Now go change and then come out to the back patio"

"But mom, we're home, why do we have to dress like we're going to a wedding?" Naruto asked, standing at the foot of their stairs, a huffy look plastered on his face

"I don't want any buts, just get changed and then come down stairs" Kushina said, walking off into the kitchen, and mumbling something about whiney teenagers and how he should be glad he didn't get him clothes to match his sister's

"I don't get it either" Kagome sighed out, after seeing Naruto cast her a confused glance "They visited us every weekend, and at least two times a week during the weekdays" Kagome said, trudging upstairs with her brother "Maybe she wants to take pictures of us being back home after...being gone for ten years" Kagome said, her eyes reflecting the same dull light as Naruto's after her mention of what happened

"Maybe..." Naruto said, shaking his head a bit "Mou, cheer up sis, at least we don't have to live with the perverted porn hermit anymore" Naruto said grinning at his little sister, and receiving a genuine smile in return

"Jiraiya, wasn't that bad" Kagome said, thinking of the older man fondly "as long as you don't mind his writing took place every second of the day, the fact that he smells like sake and pond sludge, and has a wierd fetish for frogs" Kagome said laughing at the end of the stairs, with her brother

"Or granny Tsunade" Naruto said with a disgusted face "he was telling me about his new book idea, he wanted to put her in as some main charachter in his new book" Naruto said making a face "He wouldn't stop going on about-"

"Naruto, I'm going to go change" Kagome said, trying to avoid the strange turn their conversation was taking 'Whoo, I really dodged a bullet' Kagome thought, setting her bag on her bed and massaging her temples 'that was almost as bad as when he described the anatomy of my English teacher, to his editor over dinner' Kagome thought *sighing internally* 'I don't think he ever found out 'miss' Yuki was born mister Yukimaru' Kagome remembered, chuckling a bit 'Oh god, I don't think it ever occurred to him that a any of the females he's spied on could have originally had 'parts' like him' Kagome mused to herself, undressing and pulling on the dress her mother had gotten her 'Hmm' Kagome mused, putting on a light amount of makeup 'I wonder if that kooky old pervert even realizes how much more 'reasearch' he could get in if he actually got a sex change to justify it' Kagome thought, slightly amused, but mostly appalled, at the mental image of a female jiraiya wondering around all the old school bathhouses and dressing rooms half naked

'Ugh' Kagome gagged a bit, shaking her head back and forth while putting on her new strappy heels that matched her sky blue dress, with red flower patterns, and splashes of green and pink adorning the fabric 'I really need to stop spending so much time with Jiraiya and Naruto' Kagome thought rolling her eyes and walking out of her room 'if stuff like that is the first thing I think about' Kagome thought to herself, making her way down to the back patio, and moving the dark curtains that hung in front of the open glass door "Hi" Kagome began, swiping away the curtains and grinning like there was no tomorrow "Dadd-"

"Surprise!" a large crowd of people yelled, standing behind a banner that read 'Welcome Home', several males in the corner were crowded around her brother, giving him playful noogies, and greetings of _'Naruto you punk, when did you grow out of being a midgit' _

"Kagome!" a male's voice called, wrapping their long arms around her small frame "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you and Naruto at the train station, but, I had to be here for our early guests" Minato said, as his daughter embraced him tightly

"Dad, it's fine" Kagome said, smiling at him, her cerulean eyes slightly watery with excitement "I'm just..." Kagome said trailing off as she saw Naruto in the corner of her sight grinning like an idiot and punching a white haired teenager with golden eyes in the arm, and receiving one in return "I'm really glad we're finally back" Kagome said, eyes passing over the crowd of people for familiar faces

"Haha, good honey, now you probably haven't eaten in a good while, right?" Minato asked, smiling down at his girl "Come, go get some food and get reacquainted with your friends" Minato said, walking over to where his wife stood, with a few other adults

"K-Kagome" a timid girl said, tapping her shoulder and smiling cautiously "D-do you r-remember me?" a girl with porcelain white skin and lavender pupil-less eyes asked, part of her long purple blue half clipped back to keep out of her face

"Hinata Hyuga?" Kagome asked, seeing the girl fidget with the end of her dress nevously 'I haven't seen her since...Souta introduced us to her as his best friend' Kagome thought feeling a tug at her heart

"H-Hai" Hinata said, bowing a bit, and relaxing her features at the blakish blue haired girl "Hello Kagome-sama, how are you?"

"I'm great" Kagome said, breaking out in a brilliant smile 'Hinata, she's still the innocent, polite girl we knew from back when we were children' Kagome thought, feeling her shoulders untense around the girl "how are you?"

"I'm good Kagome-sama" Hinata said, smiling shyly at her old friend "have you eaten yet?"

"No" Kagome said, smiling as Hinata followed her to the large table set out doors that was covered in food "And you really don't have to tack on the honorific, I'm not my dad"

"Uh-umm" Hinata stuttered, looking back at Kagome "Wh-what?" she asked blushing, as Kagome filled her plate

"Hinata" Kagome said sending the girl a confused look, pursing her lips 'she's distracted' Kagome thought seeing her eyes flicker between her and someone eles who was lost in the crowd of people "...What you were looking at?" Kagome asked, following the pale girl's eyes to a crowd of male teenagers

"N-nothing" Hinata denied, her face turning red "I-I was just tr-trying to s-see if N-Neji was doing f-fine" Hinata said, messing with the end of her dress again

"Oh" Kagome said, not recognizing the name "Hinata, are you sitting anywhere right now?" Kagome asked, seeing the blue haired girl nod her head and lead her to a table full of a few other people

"Kagome" a some what familiar blond girl with too much makeup on and icy looking blue eyes said, giving her a half hearted smile "Remember me?"

"Ino?" Kagome asked, seeing the blond smirk back at her "How are you?" Kagome asked, remembering the girl she would some times play with as a child

"I'm..good" Ino said, breaking eye contact with Kagome "I, um, going for food" Ino said, getting up hastily and practically sprinting towards the crowd of people, her short dress fluttering a bit around her

"Well, that was a not so subtle escape" Kagome muttered out loud, looking at Hinata "So...um what's new, Hinata-chan?" Kagome asked, wanting to smack her head against the table 'Damn, and I was hungry a few minutes ago' Kagome thought looking at her plate disdainfully

"Um, well, last year two of my half siblings came to live with us" Hinata said, looking at Kagome "Would you like to meet them Kagome-sama?"

'Will they add on that stupid honorific?' "Of course, I would, but um, Hinata, could you please stop calling me 'Kagome-sama'?"

"O-of course" Hinata stuttered, her face turning red again "Come on K-Kagome-sa.., Kagome" hinata said, smiling at her "Follow me" Hinata said, taking the girl's hand and leading her to another barely filled table "Neji, Rin, this is Kagome" Hinata said, letting go of Kagome's hand and letting her greet the others "Kagome this is my half brother Neji, and his sister Rin" Hinata said, smiling shyly at her Stoic brother, and sister

"Kagome, It's nice to meet you" The boy, Neji said, extending a pale hand to her, while looking slightly uncomfortable in his casual suit

"It's nice to meet you too Neji" Kagome said smiling pleasantly at the white eyed boy

"Kagome..." a cute, twelve year old girl said, tilting her head at kagome "You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be"

"Rin, you can't say...that's kind of insulting" Neji said, frowning at his little sister

"But, nii-san it's really a compliment, see, she's smiling" Rin complained, pointing at Kagome

"It's fine" Kagome said grinning at the blunt, chocolate haired girl "Thank you for the...um compliment Rin-chan" Kagome said, sitting next to her

"Neji" Rin whispered loudly to her brother "I think I like Kagome" Rin said leaning closer to him "Marry her so she can be my sister-in-law"

*Pfft* *cough*cough* "R-Rin!" Neji yelled, after his choking fit, his pale face turning red, "That was highly inappropriate" he half yelled, an indignant expression flashing across his face, while the young girl simply giggled at his display, her big brown eyes reflecting her mirth

Kagome and Hinata began laughing at him, "N-Neji, lighten up, she was just kidding, right Chibi-chan?" Kagome said patting the brown haired girl's soft hair

"More like little devil, I'm sure if you could see her forked tail it would be wagging back and forth right now" Neji mumbled sulkily, looking at the suddenly interesting tiles on the floor of the patio

"Kagome, come here" Kushina yelled over the sound of people and music

"Right, I forgot how great mom's lungs were" Kagome mumbled, standing up from the table "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Kagome" Rin and Hinata, said, while Neji just bowed his head at her in acknowledgement

"Mom?" Kagome asked, walking upon her mother and a few other adults

"This is our little girl" Minato said, setting his large hand on her shoulder and having her stand in front of him

"Kagome, this is Touga Taisho, father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho" Kushina said, smiling encouragingly at her daughter

"Hello Taisho-sama" Kagome said bowing low in respect to the large, silver haired man

"It's nice to meet you Uzumaki, Kagome" Touga said, bowing back at her "Have you met my sons?"

'uh..what?' Kagome thought blinking abit "As of yet? No, but I'm sure they're wonderful" Kagome said, shooting him a slightly fake smile 'this is kinda weird'

"Good" Touga said approvingly, leaning towards his wife, (who was dressed in extravagant, colorful fabrics and stones) as she whispered something to him "I agree" he said, neither of them taking their eyes off Kagome

"Kagome-chan, you can go back with your friends if you want" Minato said after reciving a nod of the head from Mr. and Mrs Taisho

'That was weird, I've hardly ever talked to either of his kids, and when I did, it was always when I was at Sasuke's house' Kagome thought, wanting to punch her self in the face as the thought dawned on her 'I can't believe I forgot about Sasuke, where is the little pipsqueek' Kagome thought scanning the faces of the people lounging around the out side of her house

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled, tackling his sister "Who's the guy you were sitting with earlier?" He asked, slightly protectively, draping his long arm around her neck in a possessive manner

"Naruto, It's fine, Hinata was just introducing me to her half brother and his little sister" Kagome said, seeing the blond get an odd look "Naruto, don't even think about it, Neji's little sister is like 12, that's pedophilia if you go after her" Kagome said, smirking at her brother when he made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat "You're 18 aren't you?"

"I'm the over protective brother remember?" Naruto said, grinning toothily at her "It's my job to keep guys away from you, including the new ones that haven't made their move yet"

Kagome just scoffed at him, walking back to Hinata's table with Naruto's arm still hung around her "You didn't help much when Hojo started obsessively stalking me and showering me with unnecessary gifts" Kagome said, taking a seat next to Hinata, with Naruto sitting next to Rin, his arm tightening around his sister, when he saw Neji looking at them curiously

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed him" Nauro said loudly, while looking at Neji "You practically screamed take me I'm yours, in his face" Naruto said snickering at Kagome when she started blushing

"Hey! Yuka and Eri dared me too, and I had no idea one little peck would translate to 'I want you, please stalk me for the next three years' " Kagome said slapping her hand on her face "I still can't believe Jiraiya let him hang out in my room for 4 hours before Hojo realized I was at Ayumi's house" Kagome said laughing a bit

"Hehe, I can't belive he still thinks we're living there" Naruto said, grinning widely at her

"You didn't" Kagome groaned aloud slumping off his arm, but smiled out wardly

"I did" Naruto said, patting her back "I sent him a message saying it was from you to meet you at 'lover's cove' tonight" he said, smirking sadistically "he probably thinks he'll get some" Naruto said, slapping away the hand that darted out to hit his arm

"Neji, what does 'get some' mean?" Rin asked aloud, looking at her older brother, who pursed his lips at her

"You know Rin, I don't know" Neji said, a slight smile curving his mouth "Why don't you ask that boy what he meant"

"Kagome's boyfriend, what did you mean by 'get some'?" Rin asked, turning her innocent, naive eyes upon Naruto

"Hold on, Chibi-chan, First of all Kagome's my sister-"

"But you guys don't really look alike, except maybe the eyes" Rin said, tilting her head at the two

"Well, she's my cousin, but she's adopted, so she's my sister-"

"How did that happen?"

"It's unimportant-"

"But I want to know!" Rin whined at the blond, earning another smirk from her brother

"Look, chibi-chan, I wont tell you what I meant unless you let me finish" Naruto said, waiting a few seconds and seeing that Rin would be quiet "Now, where was I, oh yeah, thirdly, what I ment by 'get some'....ah, um, cookies, I was talking about how Hojo likes cookies, and he wanted to get into Kagome's cookie jar, uh tonight, you know, 'get some' as in cookies" Naruto babbled, laughing nervously

"Oh.." Rin said, thinking for a second "maybe you shouldn't keep yours open all the time" Rin said innocently

'What?' Kagome blanched, eyes going wide at the unintentional innuendo the young girl just made "Umm, Rin, that's uhh" Kagome mumbled her face flaming red, while Naruto was practically dying with laughter "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Rin-chan" Kagome said her face still burning scarlet, while she tried to ignore the hushed laughter of Neji and Hinata "Thanks for the advice"

"Neji nii-san, what's so funny?" Rin asked, pulling on his sleeve

***Time Skip to end of party***

"Mou, Naruto, did you see Sasuke?" Kagome asked, after the last guest had left and they were sent upstairs to sleep, their rooms filled with their belongings with their (practicaly) grandpa Jiraiya brought, before getting drunk on Sake, hitting on a few girls and crashing on their couch

"Uh, no, actually" Naruto said, walking to his room "I don't think any of the Uchihas came" Naruto said, his voice reflecting the sadness he obviously felt for not seeing his old friend "Night Gome" Naruto said reaching out his hand and squeezing hers

"Night Naruto" Kagome said, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his forehead 'mine and Naruto's little tradition since the 'accident' ' Kagome thought, walking away from Naruto and to her room 'Why couldn't Sasuke come?' Kagome asked herself changing into her sleeping clothes 'I always thought he would want to be the first to greet us' Kagome thought, feeling a somewhat sad sense of nostalgia flood her body as she slid into bed

'I guess, he got over his two best friends'

* * *

REVEIW! Will you please reveiw? it'll make me get chapters out faster if I'm being threatened.....no srsly, I know what everyone says but getting reveiws gets me excited about writting...no srsly I was going to post another ch of Nadakai before I got the second ch of this one out, and I kinda changed my mind when I saw how many hits this story got :]


	3. Taste The Touch

soo, sorry guys but I've decided to post the 5 chapter of Nadakai before I finish the 4 chapter of this, and I've been pushing around this idea for a short story in my head, (it will be the only thing I've written with a planned out end :P) so getting out chapters will defiantly take longer than just a week, but as of right now I still want to write for this and Nadakai, so be on the look out for updates!

_****I've just noticed a pattern (for this fic at least) I've taken to naming chapters after songs :P(not counting the first one) this one, Tase the Touch, is a song by the band Asteria (I think it's fitting) ahahahaa**_

*Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

**CH 3**

**"Taste The Touch"**

"Naru-chan!" Kushina yelled, snatching away his plate of food "What has Jiraiya been teaching you" Kushina said frowning at her boy, while her husband and daughter laughed

"But mom-"

"No, I don't care if we're at home, no son of mine will use his face to eat!" Kushina said huffily, holding his plate of food out of reach in one hand and keeping him from getting up with her entire hand spread across his face "Use some table manners or no more ramen"

"Kushina, I forgot how strict of a mother you were" Jiraiya said, yawning as he made his way to the kitchen table

"Shut it, Jiraiya, you don't have any room to speak, you never taught my precious children how to eat without embarrassing their ancestors"

"Hey" "Kagome began protesting "I don't scarf down my food like it's the last meal I'll ever eat"

"Hush missy, I'm making a point, besides, from what I've seen you never fail to get at least a few crumbs stuck in your hair" Kushina said, her eyes focusing on her husband "And Minato, I won't even go there, because, unless it's a business dinner, you're worse than all of them" Kushina chastised, finally setting Naruto's plate back in front of him "Now, meal time shall also become 'learning basic manners' time" Kushina said, sending Minato a look "You will need these in the future" Kushina said, sending a slight smirk to Kagome and Naruto

"Naruto, I don't think she's ever gonna let you eat ramen again" Kagome whispered over to her brother, seeing his form slump

"I don't think she will either"

***Time skip***

"Bye Naruto, Bye Kagome, have fun!" Kushina said, seeing her children walking out the front door

"Bah, I thought her drill Sargent routine would never end" Kagome said, smiling at her brother as they caught a taxi

"Yeah" Naruto said, climbing in with his sister "I'm glad dad used the 'business' excuse to finally get out" he said, telling the taxi driver where to take them "Finaly let us get some fresh air"

"So where where are we going onii-san?" Kagome asked, leaning her head on the window, and watched the people blur by

"Heheha" Naruto chuckled, grinning at her "It's a surprise, but Inuyasha said to meet him there, apperently it's where everyone goes to hang out"

"Oh" 'that means he's going there to hit on girls' Kagome's mind translated, making her frown at her brother "Jeez, Naruto, we've only been here for one night and you're already trying to mack on some poor unsuspecting girl" Kagome said, rolling her eyes at the sheepish look he sent her "I hope she has enough money for the 6 months of therapy she's going to need after hearing your stupid pick up lines"

"Don't feel bad Kagome, I'm sure you can make friends with someone, and if they're hot, introduce me to them" Naruto said clapping her shoulder

Kagome smiled sweetly at him "Of course, I'll be sure to introduce you to every gay guy I meet"

"Nah, Introduce them to Inuyasha, he's more likely to be into that kinda thing" Naruto said, leaning forward "Oi, here's good" Naruto said, handing the driver some money "Thanks" he yelled to the cab driver, as he and Kagome got out of the car "We got about an hour till it opens, wanna walk around?" Naruto asked, following his sister around the little shops all bunched together

"Oh! Naruto, buy me some?" Kagome asked, pointing to a colorful bag in a candy shop window, "Please?"

"Sure" Naruto said, getting dragged in by his sister 'oh geez' "but, only one bag, and after you're done, we're walking to meet up with Inuyasha" Naruto said, following her around a small shop with shelves and shelves full of candy coated, apples, truffles, fruit fill chocolates, bags of freshly made cotton candy, buckets full of gummie worms 'oh, man, at this rate she's going to buy the whole store' "Come on Kagome, our hour's almost up" Naruto said snatching the bag of chocolates she was looking at "We'll buy these" he said paying for the colorful bag and pulling his sister along "There, happy?" Naruto asked, walking with her through the brightly light sidewalks

"Yeah, yeah" Kagome said, looking up at the darkening sky "Naruto, what time did he say to meet him?"

"When it gets dark" Naruto said, keeping place with her "roughly seven thirty, or eight" Naruto said shrugging

"So where is it?" Kagome asked, feeling curious about what the teens did for fun here

"Over there" Naruto said, pointing to a bright green neon sign that read 'Chakra' and in red had 'Teen nightclub' on it "Club Chakra"

"...That's kind of a dumb name" Kagome mumbled, as they approached the front entrance

"Naruto!" a boy called waving the two over "Come on" Inuyasha said leading them to a dark spacious club, filled with teens "Kagome, I haven't talked to you in forever" Inuyasha said his golden eyes going up and down her form

'And? What else is new' Kagome thought, sending Inuyasha a peeved look "Stop checking me out"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's not for you" Naruto said over the music, steeping in between Inuyasha and Kagome

"Whatever, she just looks like this girl I know"

"Put your hands together for, tonight's entertainment" a deep voice said over the intercom, several strobe lights going off on the stage "InnerPartySystem!" they announced, as everyone began clapping "playing their song The Way We Move!"

_D-d-d-dance for me _  
_she's simply just a concept baby _  
_you don't know how much i can get _  
_and when you speak you speak of sex _  
_there's nothing left i have to lose __now _

_you've been looking for something something _  
_to make a new connection with hurting a good thing _  
_I've been waiting for someone someone _  
_to break the repetition with a sin dripped tounge_

"Come on Kagome" Naruto said, pulling her closer to the stage where they were performing "you like them?" He asked, making sure no one was too close to her

_now i'm standing on the edge of broken confidence _  
_and this will be the thing that makes it right _

"Yeah I do" Kagome said, watching them play

_we're going through the process now _  
_but will we ever settle down _  
_I'm keeping up with the others _  
_we're going through the process now _  
_but will we ever settle down _  
_I'm keeping up with the others _

'I wonder if Naruto actually even plans on keeping me out of his sight for more than five minutes' Kagome though, smiling at her brother

_it's in the way she moves across the floor _  
_in the way she keeps me wanting more _  
_but now i still recall _  
_when we weren't so selfish and we kept on dancing _  
_tonight tonight tonight tonight _  
_and this will change everything that made us right _

"Naruto" Kagome said, cupping her hand around his ear "You do realize just clinging to me is cramping both our styles" Kagome said grinning as the thought dawned on him

"They'll think we're dating wont they"

***Time Skip***

"Kagome, Naruto, this is Kikyo" Inuyasha said, gripping a girl, who looked strangely like Kagome around the waist

Kagome just smiled at her

"Nice to meet you" Naruto mumbled, turning back around to flirt with a girl with short hair in an unbelievably skimpy dress "So, Yura...."

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him, proceeding to munch on another liquid filled chocolate 'mmm, this starts to taste good after a while' Kagome thought, letting the bitting liquid inside the chocolate slide down her throat 'I like this song' Kagome thought nodding her head along with the beat

_I got a thing for Milano, Biscotti Italianos  
And I never turn down some Oreos if you got those  
Butter Pecan Puerto Rican,  
Or them Oatmeal Raisin Asians.  
Hazelnut Brazilians,  
Macadamia Caucasians_

"So Kagome was it?" Kikyo asked, seeing the girl nod her head in confirmation "Are you lesbian?"

"No" Kagome said, an unbelieving expression flooding her face 'What is up with her'

_Want you to be the one _  
_And my only_  
_I want be faithful _  
_But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar_

"Then why haven't you tried talked to anyone?" Kikyo asked, scratching Inuyasha's neck when he began nibbling on her ear

'Because I don't feel like whoring myself out' Kagome thought, popping another chocolate into her mouth "I don't feel like it"

"Aww, come on Kagome" Inuyasha complained, swaying with Kikyo as the song changed "Loosen up a little" Inuyasha told her, pulling Kikoy's body closer to his

"Nah, Inu-chan, we should just let her come out of the closet on her own"

_too many legs under the table._  
_too many reasons for trouble._  
_have I got a girlfriend and_  
_does she get real mean?_  
_yes she does, yes she does_

'Stupid peer pressure' Kagome thought narrowing her eyes at the two and devouring another chocolate "Dare me" Kagome said, smirking at the two of them

_Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out____  
Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out____  
Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out____  
Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out _

"Go up to a random guy" Kikyo said, a light smirk playing on her lips "I **Dare** you"

'I'll do one more than that' Kagome thought, feeling a pleasant sensation, as she searched around for an 'unoccupied' guy

_if you can't feel your hands on the ceiling  
from the clapping on the floor.  
you can't stop yourself when you feel it..  
oooooooh_

'there' Kagome though seeing a single boy, obscured by darkness "I hope he's not ugly" Kagome said to herself, making sure Kikyo and Inuyasha were watching

'I hope you're a guy, and not just a girl with really short hair' Kagome thought, walking up to them and sliding her arms around their neck "So, I'm Kagome, and just be cool" Kagome whispered, running her hands through his hair and forcing his lips to hers 'Well' Kagome thought removing her tongue from his mouth and letting go of him 'that wasn't so bad'

_I can't control myself_  
_when I see you there's no one else_  
_when I get down all by myself_  
_you're the one that I think about_

"Thanks" Kagome said, trying to skip off to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were gapping at her little display

"Wait" the boy said, catching her wrist "Kagome, as in Uzumaki?"

"Yeah" She said faintly trying to tug loose

"Well that was one hell of a greeting" He said, keeping her small wrist clamped with his hand

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked, feeling the slight prickle of panic 'Shit! Now I'll get in trouble for making out with a stranger I know'

"You don't know who I am?"

"I can't even see your face" Kagome admitted, her face going red as she fell from her slight high 'Damn, it's going to be some 55 year old bouncer that's friends with my dad' Kagome thought, her mind playing out scenes of her being locked up in her parent's closet for the next ten years as punishment

the boy simply made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and pulled her roughly over to a better light area "Remember me now?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" Kagome said, her eyes going wide

"Good" The pale teen said focusing his coal black eyes on her and smirking "Now tell me" he said, still holding onto her tightly, his almost smile disappearing "Why do you taste like chocolate and alcohol?"

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!! Please? It'll make all the things I've ignored worth _it**

don't you guys love me? two updates in a row, *sigh* this one was a lot of fun to write for some reason, and I was toying with the idea of having her make out with someone else, but, I wanted Sasuke back in the picture :P

Songs, (Cause I just had to have music on here :P) were as follows:_**  
youThe Way We Move by InnerPartySystem****  
Cookie Jar by the Gym Class Heroes feat. the Dream **_(I couldn't resist, after the Rin innuendo thing, I had to have this song somewhere in my fic)_**  
Let's Make Out by Does It Offend You, Yeah?**_


	4. Bulletproof

*Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until I got out ch 5 of Nadakai, but, I finished this one while our Internet was yet to be set up, so I'm posting

Bleh, sooo, I'm still in the process of moving, and it kinda sucks cause I can hardly find the time for my Internet duties b/c of all the final exams (I have my AP exam on thursday!) so,this will probably be one of the few updates I'll be making until I'm off for summer vacation! Yay!

OoOooOOoOooH! So this chapter's named after this super catchy song I heard on the radio the other day, **Bulletproof by La Roux **or something, anyway, it's good, and the Lyrics do kinda match what is going on, soo yeah, (P.S. if yew guys haven't noticed, I kinda like British music :P)

***Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

**Ch 4 **

**"Bulletproof"**

'Well, how should I answer that one....' Kagome thought, her surprise and panic ebbing, being replaced with a burning embarrassed anger 'Well see, what had happened was, the chocolates Naruto bought me were apperently drugged with alcohol, because he can pass as a 21 year old, I was the dumbass who didn't even realize that was in it, and me, in my weakened, more agreeable state, judgement obviously impaired, ended up waltzing over here to make out with someone who I thought was a stranger. But no! You just happened to be the boy who's only been a stranger for the last decade, and didn't even care to drop by with a 'hello!' after there was a friggin' party announcing we were back!' Kagome ranted to herself, ripping away her hand from his grip, and glowering at him

"It's none of your business"

"Oh? And why wouldn't it be?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his features setting in a frown

"Because I don't know you" Kagome said venom lacing her tone, whipping her head around and marching over to her table

"Tch" Kagome heard behind her, and felt him following

"Go away Sasuke" Kagome said, stopping a few meters from her table and turning around to face him

"Fine" he said, walking past her "Have it your way. Hey Naruto" Sasuke yelled, seeing the blond perk up to his name being called

"Oi, Sasuke, long time, no see!" he yelled, ditching the scantily dressed girl he was talking to, infavour of punching the Uchiha in the arm "Where you been?"

"Damn it" Kagome mumbled, mortified, 'That tricky, kniving.....I really shouldn't have lead him to Naruto' Kaagome thought slapping a hand over her face, and sneaking slowly over to the others

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, weren't you talking to that girl?"

"Nah, I was looking for an excuse to leave actually, she had a nice body, but when you hear her talk, it's like nails on a chalk board" Naruto said grinning ear to ear, and apparently spotting his sister quietly moving to an empty seat, as far away from Sasuke as possible "Kagome, look, it's Uchiha, Sasuke" Naruto said, pointing at his face, while Sasuke just sent her a triumphant smirk ".....Well....aren't you going to say hi?"

'Too late' Kagome thought rolling her eyes, and keeping them trained on the patterns on the table "......."

"Too late for that, Naruto" Inuyasha said, from his seat across from Kagome, Kikyo shifting around in his lap

"Oh...So you've already said hi then?" Naruto asked, a slight amount of confusion coloring his tone

'Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it' Kagome chanted in her mind, continuing her staring contest with the table

"A lot more than just that" Kikyo said laughing a bit into the sentence, while she continued to cuddle into Inuyasha's neck

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking questioningly down at Kagome

'Go ahead, burn a hole in me with your looks, I'm not talking' Kagome quipped mentally doing her best impression on a mute, and feeling a slight flood of anxiety

"Nothing really...." Sasuke said meeting her eyes and lifting the corners of his mouth mouth up in a slight sneer

'He would not....' Kagome thought, visibly tensing 'He can't....'

"She just thought it was more appropriate to tongue me before she even knew who I was" Sasuke said, seeing Kagome's face fall into the table and Naruto's jaw drop "By the way, I don't know who did it, but she kinda tasted like rum, you should probably take her home"

"Oh, shut up Sasuke, I'm not drunk" Kagome said, rolling her blue eyes in exasperation "Besides Naruto was the one who, unknowingly, gave me alcoholic chocolates, and Inuyasha and his girlfriend dared me to do it, so stop making that ridiculous, exasperating face like it was my idea"

"You did what to Sasuke?"

"Ugh, Naruto, I'm so tired of you staring at me like I'm going to get up and start yelling for every able bodied, undiseased male to come and take me"

".....You..made out......with.............Sasuke....."

"That is very much the truth" an annoying gloating voice said from his spot, across from Kagome, and Naruto, who felt the strange need to separate the other two as much as he possibly could

'Why can't you just go already' Kagome thought, looking away from the other two and frowning "Yeah" she grunted out, like the moody teenager she was

"And.....you didn't even know who he was...."

'does that really matter?' Kagome thought, burring her head in her arms on the table "I was pretty sure he was a guy" Kagome mumbled just loud enough for him to hear 'I wonder, if I smack my head against the table for long enough if I'll forget this ever happened'

*Gasp* "Kagome he could have been some creepy rapist with a snake fetish" Naruto said over dramatically, shaking her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him. Naruto just sighed, sending Sasuke a half pleading, half don't-do-anything-that-would-make-me-want-to-punch-you-in-the-face-anymore-than-I-already-do look

*thunk*thunk*thunk* 'mmm, I can't hear them anymore' Kagome thought, continuing to bash her head against the table 'It's working, this is better than the therapy I thought I'd need'

"Ka-go-me" a low voice breathed into her ear, the heat of his breath tangling in her hair, along with the tips of his fingers

"Gak!" Kagome yelled in surprise, trying to scoot away from the suddenly very close Sasuke, and falling, on her butt "Ouch, was that really necessary?" Kagome said seeing him send her a shrug and another infuriating smirk "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath, getting up from the floor and sitting back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest while she eyed him like a prison guard would the crazy guy in cell 3 "Can we go home now, even Inuyasha and Kikyo left to get some sleep"

Sasuke just scoffed at her, giving her a belittling look "You know as well as I do that those two sex crazed idiots didn't leave to go sleep" He said, looking at Naruto, who simply shook his head at the other two

"Nah, I don't think Kikyo'd put out that fast, Inuyasha was just telling me that he only started seeing her two weeks ago"

"Ugh, Naruto, could you seriously not smell the sex hormones they were spraying everywhere?" Kagome asked, wanting to gag remembering the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo 'dancing' 'God, I had no idea bending over and grinding on someone's pelvic area is considered appropriate dance anywhere besides a strip club'

"Yeah dobe, you'd be surprised how easy some girls would be" Sasuke said, turning his face to Kagome "I think it's in the chocolates" he said teasing her and dodging the swipe she sent his way

"Go away" Kagome said in a slightly angry tone "Sasuke-teme" she said, smiling when his mouth twitched down in dissatisfaction

"Mou, Kagome, that was my nickname for Sasuke, you can't steal that" Naruto chastised pulling at his sister "Call him something else"

'Hmm' Kagome thought, 'What Should he be?' "Oooh! I got it" Kagome laughed out, remembering her nickname for the Uchiha during her short 'bunny' obsessed phase she went through "Sasu-pyon!" she said, seeing his face spasm at the hated nickname

"Is that really necessary Kagome-maru?" Sasuke said seeing her gawk and sputter at him "That was what you wanted to be called right?" Sasuke said, seeing remembrance dawn across Naruto's face

"Oh yeah when Kagome went around telling mom and dad she thought she was supposed to be a boy, like me, you, and Souta" Naruto said laughing at the memory "And she told us to call her Kagomemaru for a straight week before dad explained to her she didn't have the parts to be a boy" Naruto said, seeing his sister flame red

"Well....shut up Naru-chan, I remember when you went digging in those porno magazines at the store and came back to me and Souta with a full body picture of some blond haired girl with ponytails and you told us that that was going to be you when you grow up" Kagome said loudly, seeing Naruto's ears burn red, and Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up in surprise

"Hey, you're taking that totaly out of context" Naruto said waving his hands around "I said 'That's going to be me when I grow up 'cause I'm going to have a big TV like her'" he defended taking a chug of his drink "Besides why else would I want to be like that girl"

"Because you have deep seeded emotional issues" Sasuke dead panned, smirking when the other teen glowered at him

"Yeah, it was probably you're inner little girl trying to burst through" she said, grinning toothily at him

"Hey, ganging up? That's not fair" Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting melodramatically at them "You're just racist against blonds"

"Naruto you can't be racist against a hair color....."

* * *

hey, hey guess what? I FAIL! not literally, just in doing any and all makeup work before interems, so guess what I'm doing this weekend (was it a whole hell of a lot of nothing? Then you'd be correct)

adding -Maru onto the end of a name makes it masculine I think and btw the meaning of -pyon (i think) is something like rabbit or bunny(?) If I'm wrong plz message me thanks

**REVIEW Please? it'll make the ch come out faster :D**


	5. We Means?

I'm so dumb, fiftyith time I forgot to save before exciting out :[ (You would think I would have learned by now)

Soo I kinda decided to forget the song names for chapters, it was starting to get on my nerves :P and I'm sorry if this one's not as humorous as my other ones, it's got a little dosage of seriousness at the end *shakes head* anyways, happy reading, and if you like this story you'll **review!**

*Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, or Inuyasha

* * *

**CH 5**  
**"We Means...?"**

"But _mom!_" a fairly deep voice whinned out tugging on his mother's silky shirt

"Naruto I told you, absolutely not" Kushina commanded back at her son shaking off his feudal attempts to annoy her into letting him go "Think about your sister" she mumbled, continuing to scrub the same pot she'd scrubbed for the fourth time

"Think about me why?" Kagome asked,rubbing her sleepy eyes and walking over to the fridge, still in her jamies wich consisted of a loose tank top and shorts "What do you want to do?" she asked Naruto, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a carton of Orange juice and placing it on the counter

"Kagome will want to go with me" Naruto said confidently, turning to his sister who was rummaging around her cupboard "Right Kagome?"

"What are you trying to convince mom of letting you do" she asked, sighing airily throughout the sentence "It better be good, you know I don't like being used" Kagome mumbled, pouring herself a glass of juice and chugging it down in one gulp

"Heh, prepare to be upset mother" Naruto said grinning toothily and turning to his sister "We're going to hang out with Sasuke to-"

"_Hell NO!_" Kagome said bluntly, setting down her drained glass on the counter and staring angrily at her brother "I can't believe you'd assume I would _want_ to see that annoying, bastard's face"

"Kagome" her mother said from her spot at the sink, less than a foot from her daughter "I have three things to say to you, one.." she said setting the overly scrubbed pan in the basin "That's my girl, I don't want either you or your brother anywhere near that boy, second..." she said pinning her daughter's surprised face with a severe glare "..I'll let it slide this time, but if you ever use such common, ugly words in my presence, I'll make you wash your mouth out with this soapy dishwater, thirdly..." she said looking between her two children "..No alcohol" Kushina said smiling at her children who exchanged glances with each other "Don't make that face, if you've forgotten news travels faster than you'd imagine in this town, there are no secrets"

"O-okay mom" Naruto and Kagome said in a really freaked out tone, looking to each other

"By the way" she said returning to her dish scrubbing duties "The Huyyga's little girl and her brother came looking for you yesterday, they wanted to see you, but you were both out gallivanting at that teen..club..whatever" she mumbled off, placing the pot in the other basin next to it and moving on to another plate "You can go if you'd like but before you make plans I'm telling you right now, you're going to be with the Taisho family for most of tom morrow" she said frowning down at the soapy water *sigh* "Have fun" she said, grinning at her children and shaking her sopping hands at them

**xXx...xXx**

"For the thirtith time No I will not go with you to see Sasuke" Kagome said annoyed, as she and her brother walked over to the Huyyga's residence

"But Kagomemaru, he's our bestfriend!" Naruto whined, shrugging off the glare she sent his way after mentioning the official nickname that was bestowed upon her

"Stop calling me that _Naruko_, and in case you forgot, he was our best friend when we were seven" Kagome said, turning on the strangely familiar streets that lead to the Huyyga mansion "And people change" 'At least I did' she thought soberly, thinking of happier days when Souta was...'When he..just was, and I was, and we were happy' she thought, feeling a dull ache at the base of her skull and in her chest

"But Kagome you were there with him yesterday, you know he's not...bad" Naruto said looking down at her and shaking her shoulder

"Naruto, we _**don't**_know him, at least not now, and we can't base our opinion on him off of memories long.." '...Dead' Kagome looked down *sighing* and shaking her head "Well from a long time ago" she said, her long wispy eyelashes obscuring her eyes

"Kagome?" Naruto asked, looking at her worriedly "If you're not feeling...good we can go back home" he said placing a tanned hand on her shoulder

"Kagome-chan!" a Young high pitched voice screeched, thumping into her midsection

"Chibi-chan?" Naruto questioned at the small girl who was rubbing her head against his sister's abdomen, mussing her curling dark hair

"Rin-chan" Kagome said happily, all traces of her earlier melancholy disappearing as she embraced the younger girl in a light hug

"Rin, is it necessary for you to try and glomp every person you see" Neji drawled,walking slow to his sister "Sorry, she's like an over excited puppy sometimes"

"That's okay" Kagome said grinning lightly at him while rubbing his sister's head "I like puppies"

"Kagome-chan" Rin asked her dark eyes shinning "Will you play with us?" she pleaded, her lip quivering a bit

'If I don't Naruto will probably drag me over to Sasuke..or Sasuke over to me' She thought squinting slightly in dissatisfaction, as she removed Sasuke from the forefront of her mind and into the 'Forget NOW!' section of her brain "Sure Rin-chan" she said happily, ignoring Neji who kept mouthing 'Don't do it' behind his sister's back "Me and Naruto will play with you and your brother" Kagome said deviously, clamping her hand on his arm and sending the same if-you-don't-do-this-I'll-die look to Neji that Rin was sending Naruto

"Gah" Naruto complained pouting at Rin "Alright, alright" he said shaking off Kagome's death grip on his arm "Chibi-chan is too cute for her own good" he mumbled, leaning over to Kagome to whisper at her "You're evil" he whispred seeing Neji break and give into Kagome's kicked animal routine "All of you, you have mind control powers or something" he said huffily, when his sister just looped her arm through Naruto's arm and Neji's "Okay Rin-chan, I've got our prisoners, where are we going?"

"Yes!" Rin chorused, happily, marching ahead of them "Follow me!" she said enthusiastically, while the two boys groaned aloud and tried to claw away from Kagome

"Good Luck" Kagome said smiling toothily, while she dragged the two of them ahead "We're suffering through this together"

**xXx...xXx**

"Okay Kagome, what game should we play?" Rin asked, tilting her head slightly at Kagome

"I dunno...Rin" Kagome said breathlessly, looking around the field littered with pretty flowers and willow trees lining the edge of a large lake "What do you usually do when you're here?" Kagome asked, bending down to pick a deep violet flower 'it's so pretty' she cooed mentally holding the flower up between Naruto and Neji's faces 'Hmm, would getting them to wear a flower crown be a little much?' Kagome wondered, picking a few other flowers 'Neji's should defiantly have purple..and Naruto's...orange' she thought picking a handful of both colors

"Well usually I'd come here with Shippo, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru" she said frowning and chewwing on her lip "And we would play ninja, but you guys are grown ups-"

"Nu uhh!" Naruto whined looking at her sorely "I'm still a five year old at heart!"

"Heh, he's not kidding Rin" Kagome said smiling a bit, and settling herself on the ground to start on the boys' flower crowns "besides me and Naruto used to play Ninja when we were kids, and I don't know about Neji, but me and Naruto are up for being kids again" Kagome said nonchalantly, weaving the stems of the flowers in a circular pattern

Neji just huffed and nodded his head agreeing, while kicking at a little patch of grass with the front of his shoe

"Heh, fine" Naruto said slyly, grinning like a fox "I call not being the target!" he yelled, hearing Rin's voice ring out a second later, calling the same thing

"Well" Kagome said, setting down the crown of orange flowers and starting on ring of violet flowers "Looks like you and Rin are on teams" Kagome said smirking widely at her brother, who just scowled at the younger girl who clung to him "So me and Neji are the targets" she said, weaving in the last of the flowers in to the crown with experienced hands

"Yeah!" Rin said happily, grinning at Kagome and looking at what she had in her hands curiously "Kagome-chan, what's that?"

"Oh? This?" Kagome said trying to hide her satisfaction that Rin took the bait "I was just making crowns" she said holding up the other

"For who?" Rin asked, her eyes wide while she inspected them

"You know, I don't know who, but if you want I can show you how to make them later" Kagome said seeing Rin shake her head vigorously in agreence "But, what to do with these extra ones I made" Kagome said, sending Naruto and Neji sly glances

"Oh I know Kagome-chan" Rin said, smiling happily "We can give them to Naruto and Neji!"

"Rin-chan that's a great idea" Kagome said handing her the purple one to puton her brother, while she set the orange one one Naruto's blond spiky hair

"Come on Neji" Rin whined, trying to place the crown on Neji's head which was way out of her reach

"Will this be over faster if I agree to wear it?" Neji asked, scowling at Kagome, who grinned toothily at him

"Sure" she said hearing him let a breath out through his nose, and bend down so Rin could 'crown' him

"Yosh!" Naruto said excitedly, throwing up his hands "Let's start!"

**xXx...xXx**

"Kagome-chan, will you _please _stay with us?" Rin asked, pulling on her hand while they walked with Naruto and Neji to the Huyyga residence wich was one block from the clearing they were in

"Chibi-chan I already told ya" Naruto said poking a finger in her direction "We gotta go somewhere tomorrow, _**we **_means Kagome too, so stop asking"

"Oh Naruto, you're just upset because me and Neji won" Kagome said sending a triumphant grin to the Huyyga, seeing him send her a slight smile back

"Oi, that's so only 'cause I got stuck with the runt" he said, receiving a light glare from Neji and a smack to the back of the head from Kagome

"Should I remind you, Uzumaki, that Rin was not caught once by either your sister or I" he said defensively, smirking slightly when Naruto scrambled to find a retort

"Yup, you only caught us once, when me and Neji were helping Rin out of the patch of thorns she stepped in" she said smiling a bit when he continued to spout nonsense about how it was Rin's fault

"Where are you and kitty-chan going tomorrow?" Rin asked Kagome, flinching slightly when Naruto made a loud noise in protest to the nickname she'd just given him

'Ooh Kitty-chan, I like that' Kagome thought smiling a little "We're going to the Taisho's for the day" Kagome said, getting a sour taste in her mouth when she thought of the rude Inuyasha 'Yup tomorrow's gonna be a long day' she thought turning the corner into the gate where they lived

"Okay, tell Sesshomaru-sama I said hi" Rin said giving Kagome a tight hug and blowing a raspberry at Naruto, while she ran ahead of Neji inside "Night Kagome nee-chan!"

"Night Neji" Kagome said smiling a bit at him, and bowing a bit

"Night Kagome, Naruto" he said lowering his head to the both of them and walking inside

"Kagome" Naruto said, putting his arm around her shoulders "Now I know you might not agree with this but.." he said looking suspiciously around as they started walking back home "I think we should get rid of the kid"

"Oh shut up Kitty-chan" she said pushing him away from her playfully "Let's call a cab, it's getting late and I don't want to walk the fourteen blocks home"

"Fine, but you're paying" he said holding up his head and looking at her through the corner of his eye, seeing her roll her eyes at him as they waved down a cab

"You know either way we're using mom's money"

**xXx...xXx**

"Damn it" a voice cursed out angrily, spilling the drink that sat near them to the floor "No wonder she was so pissed"

"Let's not talk about her" a slightly drunk blond said, blowing a breath seeped in alcohol across his face "Let's talk about **us**"

*sigh* "Ino, I told you, no" an exasperated Sasuke said, moving her hand from his thigh and onto her lap "Now please, tell me, why didn't you tell me about the stupid party sooner?" Sasuke asked, cupping her face with his hand

"Because..." Ino said lowly, reaching for the bottle he held in his hands, which he handed over and waited for her to finish taking the swig she obviously thought she needed "...we thought you'd go to kill her, just like you did her brother" she purred out in sleepy ignorance, trying to cradle his hand to her breast

"Ino" Sasuke said in restrained anger, his hand shaking violently, pressing tightly against the skin of her face, his other hand going up to grip her upper arm "Who is we?" he said his mood darkening

"Sasuke" Ino said smiling drunkenly at him, and trying to raise her hand to tangle in his hair "You've heard this before" she said, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face against his "We is..." she trailed off, pulling his ear lobe into her mouth and nibbling on it

"Ino, who is **we**?" Sasuke said angrily, eyes flashing, pinning her arms to her side and glaring at her, forcing her to let go of his ear, already knowing the answer

"We is what we has always been" Ino said, through a drunken slur, blowing her long bangs out of her face "We is everyone"

"Stupid bitch" he spat out, leaving her at the table and walking through the crowded dance floor, strobe lights going off and pounding electronic beats grinding on his last nerve "You and everyone like you knows nothing about what happened that day" he ground out digging his tightly curled fingers into his palm, and biting the inside of his cheeks till they bled 'I need to hurt something' he thought swallowing back bile, turning his hateful eyes on the first solid object he could find, which just happened to be an empty glass bottle, and shattering it into a million little pieces when chucked it at a wall on his way out

"Not enough" he mumbled the thought driving him to his home, wedging its self into his mind 'Not enough' he thought over and over again, even in his slightly buzzed state, climbing through his unlatched window and checking the time '12:48, now is good' he thought, locking his door closed and latching back his window 'There you are' he thought, pulling out the little light green pills from his dresser, and pulling out his i-pod 'I guess I'll just start over' he thought shoving a few into his mouth and swallowing, shutting his curtains and kicking off his clothes so he could fall asleep in his boxers 'Two months without taking a hit of acid' he thought flipping on his i-pod and setting it to shuffle 'I knew it wouldn't last'

* * *

Ohhh geezzz, so I had a hard time getting this one out (had a rough time transitioning and stuff *sigh*, so I schanged it a little to how I wrote the first chapter, I kinda like it better this way :P) but it's finally starting to get a little serious and oh man, I know absolutely NOTHING about drugs, so I did some research, it's amazing what you can find on the Internet, I tried to pick one that would kill you if you drink a little (there was a yahoo question asking if you'd die from taking LSD w/alcohol, made me think if those questions are monitored or not)

**Hey! You There! Review! **I might get a chapter out sooner if you guys say nice things about my story :DDDD


End file.
